Blogging My Heart
by ProfessorMeggles
Summary: Miku's always had a crush on the popular guy Mikuo Hatsune. When he asks her out she's ecstatic, but does Mikuo have other motives? MikuoxMiku:D A tad bit of RinxLen.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dear Bloggers,**_

_** I'm not really sure what I should say, I mean obviously you won't tell my secrets, (you don't know me, haha fake names are awesome) but someone could find out who this is and tell everyone. . . IT HAPPENS IN MOVIES ALL THE TIMEE! **_

_**So, I guess I'll start with the most difficult things in my life first:**_

_***I'm in love with my enemy/old best friend, "Mko Hane", the most popular boy in our school, whereas, I'm a "nerd." :P**_

_***Mko has talent scouts lined up for him, when he doesn't even want them. I would be happy if something like that happened to me.**_

_***I have two good friends, Orange, Red, so I guess that's a good thing.**_

_***The school whore, Tuna Fish, is trying to win Mko's affection.**_

_**She hates me. :( **_

_***Mko only acts like I exist when he's being a jerk to me. :'(**_

_***My parents are getting a divorce... :/**_

_**So, those are the main reasons I started this blog. **_

_**-Adios, MiiH**_

I quickly turned off my laptop as I heard someone racing up the stairs. My vision was blurred as my door flew open and something orange and red jumped on me. I toppled over as my best friend Rin Kagamine started rambling on and on about having to find me or something. Meiko Sakine just stood there and laughed as Rin kept babbling.

"Miku, we've been looking everywhere for you! The mall, the grocery store, McDonalds-" I cut Rin off, "So I'm guessing you thought of checking my house last?" I laughed as Meiko and Rin smiled at me.

They aren't popular either. Meiko has epilepsy and the asses at our school make fun of her because of it.I don't know what's wrong with people now, Meiko's really pretty too, she has short brown hair, chocolate colored eyes, and she's tall. She didn't used to have the seizures until her mother and her got into a car accident. It ruined her life. Especially since her mom didn't make it...

Rin is a petite blonde. Her brother is Len Kagamine, Mikuo Hatsune's best friend. She used to be the most popular girl in school, but her brother changed that. He got jealous that Rin was dating a boy named Rinta and had her reputation, and relationship, destroyed. She started hanging out with Meiko and I because we were the only ones who actually accepted her after the rumor, which isn't something I'm going to get into right now...

"So what brings you two to my domain?" I asked, now supsicious since their grins were as wide as the Cheshire Cat's.

"We were invited to a start of the summer party!" Meiko and Rin yelled at the same time.

"Haha, seriously though, what did you want to tell me?" I asked seriously. There was obviously no way in hell that _we_ were invited to a party. Maybe Rin, Meiko, and Rei, but not me.

"Miku~ we're serious! Mikuo specifically told me to invite you!" That was the last thing I heard, because everything went dark as I felt my head hit the floor.

God, I'm so bored. I'm here at Lily's little get together and there's like, no one here. Just Len, Kaito, Teto, Gumi, Luka, and I. The worst part? We're playing _Truth or Dare._ I'd rather be home on _Tumblr_, _Memebase_, or _Youtube_. Yes, I'm a nerd at heart.

"Mikuo! How many times do I have to say it! Truth or dare?" Teto said, clearly annoyed.

"What? Oh, uh, dare I guess." She put her finger to her lip as she thought; her face abruptly lit up.

"I dare you to ask Miku Hatsune out, make her love you, then **crush her**! Oh, and invite her to your party!" She smirked at me. OH HELL NAW'.

"Are you freaking kidding me? Why _her_?" Truth be told, it sounded fun. Sick of us, huh? I mean, I didn't use to be such an ass, until I started hanging out with Len. Infact, at one point, Miku was my best and only friend. She's been my neighbor for as long as I can remember. Then in sixth grade I stopped talking to her, if I did I was insulting her. We ended up going our seperate ways when I moved out of the neighborhood into a bigger house when my dad started making more money. Maybe if she got rid of those chunky black glasses and let her hair down, she might be popular too. Then I could date her and- wait, did I just say date her? Like, willingly?

"'Cause it'll be funny." She responded. You see, Teto is one of the most annoying girls I know. She's rich, spoiled, and a bit of a whore. I remember back in first grade when she was still sweet.

"What_ever_." My life is going to end as I know it.

His house is huge. Like, seriously. It's definitely a mansion. The lights in here are flashy and I can't help but feel worried about Meiko, where ever she is. I'm just sort of standing here alone in a corner though. I smooth out the end of my strapless black dress that goes to my thighs. I have to admit, Rin knows how to make someone look good. She did my makeup and hair. For once, my hair is let down and straight; no one will notice anyway.

"You look bored." Someone says to me. I look up and see Kaito Shion, a goofy smile on his face. He's really a cute guy, and I can't help the blush spreading across the face when I look at him.

"I-I guess I am. I don't even know why I'm here, 'cause I'm not popular, and everyone here hates me."

"Hey! I don't hate you." He smiles and I smile back.

"That's true. So..."

"So..." The silence isn't _that _awkward...

"You look really nice, Miku." Kaito compliments me.

"Um, thanks. Rin did this." I gestured to myself and blushed.

"She always was good in the fashion department." He said nostalgically. Rin and Kaito used to be best friends, but when Len spread that rumor about her, he believed it and abandoned her.

"Yeah." I giggled.

"Do you want to go somewhere el-" Kaito was cut off by Mikuo, who totally came out of no where and freaked me out.

"Excuse me Kaito, but I'd like to talk to Miku." He sounded polite enough, but he's probably about to tell me to leave.

"Fine," Kaito glared at Mikuo, much to my surprise. "I'll talk to you at school Miku." He left with a wave and a smile. Man, I wanted to tell him we should hang out sometime. He's a pretty nice kid.

"What's up Miku?" Mikuo asked me with a flirty smile.

"Nothing, here at this lame party." I responded nonchalantl, glaring at the ground.

"It is pretty lame, huh?" He chuckled after agreeing with me.

"Yes, very much so. Quite frankly I'm surprised no one's poured punch on me yet. Hmm, maybe you'll be the one to do that? I mean, why else would you talk to me..?" I glared at him and his eyes widened.

"Why would I pour punch on you?"

He's so annoying, "Why wouldn't you? In sixth grade you did at our end of the year party, you throw things like paper at me, you call me names, must I go on? My point is, you hate me, _so why are you talking to me_?" I reminded him of a few of the things he's done to me with malice in my voice. I thought I saw sympathy in his eyes... but I doubt it's real.

"Look, Miku. I'm really sorry about that stuff, and I was hoping we could be friends again. . ?" he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

I honestly don't know what to say. He looks and sounds sincere, but I just- I don't know... All of the terrible things he's done to me... I wonder if I have the ability to forgive. I think I do, but do I want to? I mean, I do have a crush on him, and if we're friends the bullying would stop...

"I... forgive you. We can be friends." He smiled brightly and I blushed.

"So, do you want to hang out tomorrow? We can see a movie, or go to the mall. Whatever you want." he offered all of this to me already. I'm actually pretty happy now.

"We could go to see that new horror movie _Fear Garden_!" I suggested.

"Sounds great." He smiled again and we spent the rest of the night talking.

I think my life's about to get ten times better.

Rin insisted on doing my hair and make up before my 'date.' Since Rin can be extremely vicious when something she doesn't want happens, I let her without a second thought. She just put eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss on for make up, and she put my hair in a bun. I have no idea how she did that; I have _a lot_ of hair. I looked good though. She even managed to get me contacts.

"Ow, Rin, stop it!" I struggled as Rin tried to put more make up on me when we were waiting in the livingroom.

"B-but you have to look perfect!"

"She already does." A voice came from the door. We both turned to see Mikuo standing there with his hands in his pockets, leaning against the wall.

"U-um, t-thank you." I'm sure my face looks like a firetruck right now...

"Are you ready to go, or is Rin still torturing you?" He chuckled.

'I'm ready. Rin was _**just **_stopping, right Rin?" I gave her the scariest glare I could manage.

"Of course I'm done! Hehehe..." She shivered. "I'm just gonna' chill here until you guys come back..."

"Okay Rin!" I smiled. There were probably sparkles around my face. I looked at Mikuo to find he was staring at me and blushing. He turned away, grabbed my hand and led me out of my house.

"So... want to go see that movie now?" He murmered.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." We walked in silence for about fifteen minutes, neither of us noticing we were still holding hands. The silence was broken when he started talking.

"I'm curious, why, after so many years of torturing you, did you agree to this date?"

"Well, I'm honestly not sure. I mean, I know you and your friends have made my life a living hell, but you just seemed so sincere when you asked." He looked guilty for some reason.

"Oh." Was all I got in return. I feel like he's hiding something from me, but I shook off the feeling.

We finally reached the movie theatre and ordered our tickets to _Fear Garden_. It was supposedly the scariest movie of the year.

We got our seats in one of the middle rows. The lights dimmed and the movie started. Maybe we shouldn't have seen this movie... Why would I even suggest it if I knew I would be afraid? Sometimes I just don't think about these things... I jumped as the main character stabbed her best friend and cut her arm off. I could hear Mikuo laughing at me. I jumped again and grabbed onto his arm unintentionally.

"Are you scared?" He smirked at me.

"Pfft, of course not. I'm not a baby..." I'm in denial now. _Great_.

"Sure~" I turned back to the movie and glared at the screen. I'm actually thankful it's dark in here, because I know I'm blushing. **A lot**.

"I'm sorry..." I muttered as I grabbed his arm again. When I was about to let go of it, he made a grab for my hand and locked our fingers together. I knew there was a reason I liked this kid. He was acting more like his old self, the one who held me back when we were kids watching movies like this. When that stupid movie was finally over, we walked out of the theatre, still hand in hand. Everything's just so perfect.

**Hi there! :D So, this is my first fanfiction! Well, sort of. This is the first one I'm posting. It's MikuoMiku, which is my OTP by the way. I'm all about those romantic cliches. **

**So... Review if you want to! **

**...Those who review shall get virtual cookies... Just sayin'~**

**-Professor Meggles**


	2. Chapter 2

After the movie, Mikuo led me to a fancy restaurant downtown. I don't even know what it was called since half way there he put a blindfold on my eyes and had to leave me there. He sucked at that too; I kept hitting trees, and he would say something along the lines of, "Crap, I'm so sorry!" or "There are too many friggen trees in this place..."

"We're here!" He told me while taking off my blindfold. Apparently we were already in the restaurant, but we were completely alone in the room. It was really nice though. The lights were dimmed and there were candles on our table. Totally romantic; I'm surprised Mikuo's capable of something like this. He leads me to the lone table and pulls my chair out for me. I blush slightly and smile at him.

"Thank you kind sir." I say jokingly.

"You're very welcome, beautiful maiden." He jokes right back and sits down. A waiter comes over and it looks exactly like Len wearing a fake mustache. I raise my eyebrows at Mikuo and he chuckles nervously.

"May I get anything for the young couple?" He says in a French accent. Horrible, may I add. I laugh anyway, "I'll just take a water," I read his name tag and stare at him in disbelief. "Nel..."

That's really the best he could come up with? _Nel_? Oh my gosh. I don't even know what to say to that. Quite frankly I'm a just a tad bit insulted that they thought I would actually fall for that...

A throat is cleared dramatically and Mikuo glares at the waiter, "I'll have water too..." _Nel_ walks away quickly. I start laughing as soon as he's out of sight.

"You actually thought I would fall for that! Haha, good try though." I wipe a tear from my eye and I can see Mikuo blushing from embarassment. He's so cute... Gah, I sound like a love sick teenager. Now I feel stupid because I am a love sick teenager... For the most part. At least I'm not all angsty all the time.

"Harde har har. I thought he would do a better job at hiding himself... Like I knew he was gonna make his name Nel. Sometimes I wonder how I'm friends with such idiots." He chuckles.

"So why is he here anyway?"

"He said, and I quote, '_A ladies man like me should be there to help in case you screw things up. Which I know you would.' _Puh-lease, I'm the ladies man here." He winked at me.

"Oh Len... So he's your new best friend, huh?" I immediately regret bringing up the past because, well, it's the past.

"Miku..."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought anything up..." I look down in shame.

"No no, it's fine. Let's think happy thoughts." He grins wide, and I'm glad that the subject was changed. From the corner of my eye I saw Len watching us behind a plastic tree... Oh my. This is going to be one hell of a date.

x01x

So, our date has been virtually perfect. We laughed after the awkardness, we talked a lot about our current lives, and we bonded.

And of course Len, being a troll face, kept accidentally spilling our food and had to go back to get more. I hope he doesn't quit his day job... When we finally got our food, it was delicious. Mikuo payed the bill; he tipped Len two dollars, which I found hilarious, and we walked home. No one was really on the streets anymore, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. We could see the stars and moon perfectly. He took me to the park at nine at night and we sat beneath a tree at the top of the hill.

"I've had so much fun today Miku. The most I've had in quite some time. So thanks." He smiled at me and I looked away, trying to hide the pink on my cheeks. He grabbed my chin and looked into my eyes. "What's the blush for princess?" He smirked at me.

"Pfft, nothing," I paused for awhile. Thinking about how just a few days ago Mikuo hated me. It was just a one sided love, but now, I don't even know what to say. "Thanks Mikuo. This was probably the best night of my life. That's pretty pitiful, isn't it?"

"I don't think so, this was one of the best nights of my life too... But we could have better~" He said in a perverted tone and pinned me onto the ground and chuckled.

"P-pervert." I stuttered because of my laughter. In the end we ended up rolling down the hill arm in arm screaming until we hit the bottom, and just like that, our lips collided. My first kiss, gone to the boy I've loved since I was thirteen. I honestly don't think this day could get any better. I frowned when he abruptly pulled his lips away from mine.

"Miku, I'm so sorry, that was probably your first ki-" He didn't keep talking, his lips were busy when I pulled his face back down to mine. We kissed for a good fifteen minutes when he pulled away.

"Geez Miku, how can you kiss like that if that was your first kiss?" He smirked and I hit his arm playfully.

"I dunno, I'm just a natural I guess." He kissed me again quickly.

"You sure are, and I wish we could kiss some more, but it's almost time for you to get home. We were kissing for like, an hour." 

"Are you serious? My parents are going to murder me!" He chuckled and walked me home. Our hands were locked the whole time and we walked in a comfortable silence.

x01x

"Well, I guess this is good bye for now." I said disappointed.

"Don't worry, I'll text you." He winked again. I'm beginning to think that's his signature move or something... I was about to ask him how he got my number when I heard a crash inside my house, followed by screaming. My eyes widened; I knew what was going on. They were fighting again. Damn it.

"Um, yeah, I'll talk to you then. Thanks for tonight, for everything." I kissed him on the cheek and waved goodbye. He looked worried, but I went inside anyway, sneaking past my parents and locking my door. I tried to listen to my ipod, but I could still hear them. Well, this was still the best day of my life. Mikuo's really sweet and I think he actually likes me back. I hope so...

**Short chapter is short. So sorry guys. I take forever to update, then I barely give you anything. I'm horrible.**

**NagamiKai inspired me to update though. xD **

**So we get to know a little bit more about Miku's home life and stuff. **

**I'm really tired, so I forgot to edit this... TT^TT**

**Also, thanks to those who reviewed/alerted/favorited. It means a lot to me. :D The more of those I get, the quicker I update... Just sayin' ;D**

**Adios~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**OMFGWTFBBQ, GAIS. YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT. MKO TOOK ME OUT ON A DATE. **

**Oh yeah, we no longer 'hate' each other.**

**It was perfect though. Oh my gosh. He took me to see **_**Fear Garden**_**, then to a fancy restaurant, and then he took my first kiss. :) **

**Then I got home and I was reminded of the horror that is my home life. My parents were fighting again, I'm pretty sure he heard them too. I just ran up to my room so they couldn't turn their petty fight into something about me. 'Le sigh'.**

**It's okay though! Mko and I have been texting every day since. :D **

**I'll keep you guys updated! **

**~MiiH**

I turned off my computer in complete bliss. I've been really happy since the date on Friday, and I get to go back to school to see Mikuo today. I put on the pair of contacts that Rin got me, actually did my makeup, and wore a nice flowy shirt and skinny jeans instead of my usual baggy shirt and regular jeans. Not to toot my own horn, but I look hot.

I walked downstairs and saw that my parents already left for work. Thank God, I don't want my Dad to freak out on me for actually looking nice for once. I got my back pack and watched some tv for a little while.

I got up when I heard the doorbell ring. I answered the door to meet familiar blue eyes similar to my own.

"M-Mikuo, what are you doing here?" I mentally cursed myself for stuttering. He just chuckled at me.

"Well, I figured that I would drive you to school from now on, you know, 'cause we're dating and it wouldn't be right to make you walk to school when it's raining outside. Or make you walk ever." Aww, that's so sweet of him.

"Okay then." I smiled, got my stuff and we got in his car.

"I hope you don't mind, but uh, I have to pick up Lily too." I grimaced but put on a fake smile and said, "I don't mind at all!"

We got to her house in about five minutes, making mindless chatter during the time, all while holding hands. To be honest I'm a bit worried about Lily, I've never been her favorite person. When she got to the car, all my worries were for nothing.

"'Sup Mikuo, hey Miku." She said nonchalantly as she sat in the backseat.

"Hi." Mikuo glared at her and she smirked.

"You still mad at me? Dang Mikuo, you hold grudges." She chuckled and Mikuo seethed, "That freaking hurt Lily."

I would ask what they're talking about, but I don't want to get involved.

"So you guys are dating huh? Who would've guessed..?" She was smirking, and I can't help but remember that feeling of suspiciousness. Is he hiding something from me?

"Shut up Lily. Seriously." He scowled at her when we got to school. Lily went ahead of us and walked into school. I could already hear the whispers as he we walked hand in hand.

"What was that about?" I asked him.

"What was what about..?"

"In the car, what were you guys talking about?" He was, _very obviously_, starting to get nervous. Now I know for a fact he's hiding something from me... He's probably hooking up with Lily at night or something.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about..." He was fidgeting now.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter..."

x01x

Mikuo and I sat together at lunch. The crazy horde of fangirls made their way over to our table. Some girl named Wakana was the first to say anything.

"Um, Mikuo, is it true that you're dating _her_?" She seethed in my direction and looked back at him with a smile, hopeful that he would say no. He looked nervous, almost as if he didn't want to admit that we're dating to _fangirls._ I don't even know what his problem is, the other night he's all romantic, now he's keeping secrets from me and he's ashamed of dating me.

"Well, um, I guess. Kind of." He smirked at them and they instantly had hearts in their eyes.

"Oh, well, when you guys break up, just remember we're waiting." No offence, but Wakana sort of sucks at flirting. When she winks, it looks like she has a twitching problem. After they left I gathered up my lunch and started to walk away. He grabbed my wrist before I got too far away. _Now _he wants me to stay.

"Where are you going?" Heh, I bet he doesn't even really care.

"What? When your fans aren't around you're suddenly not ashamed of dating me? Cool story bro, tell it again." I glared at him, snatched my wrist away froms his grasp, and walked over to where Rin and Meiko were sitting. Their mouths hung open as I sat down next to them.

"Did you just walk away from Mikuo Hatsune? Miku, you shoulda seen his face!" She giggled and high fived me. Meiko just smirked.

"Good, I heard everything he said. He's a jerk Miku, you shouldn't trust him."

"Well he can be really sweet too you know..." I can't believe I'm defending him.

"Yeah? If he was sweet he would've kissed you and told those fangirls he loved you just to shoo them away. Hmph." She has a point...

"I'll talk to him later."

The only problem? I'm too afraid to confront him about it.

x01x

I never talked to him today, now I'm walking home. In the rain. This sucks pretty bad. I don't even think Mikuo cares, but just 'cause he's mad at me doesn't mean he should make me walk home in the rain without an umbrella. I let my hair out of it's long pigtail style, so now all of my hair is soaking wet. A heard someone honk behind me and saw Mikuo's car. He drove next to me slowly while I continued to walk. He rolled down the window closest to me. I could barely see his face from the rain drops in my eye, but from what I did see, he didn't look happy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You're going to catch a cold. Now get in my car." I snorted at him.

"You can't tell me what to do, nor can you make me." I said stubbornly. I wiped my eyes again and look at him. He looked at me like he couldn't believe I just defied him. Then he did something I couldn't believe. He took out his car keys, got out of his car and stood infront of where I was walking.

"Wanna bet?" He smirked at me and I looked at him, very confused at this point. He then grabbed my backpack, threw it through the open window, then he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. Wow. He sure proved me wrong. I banged my fists on his back repeatedly.

"Mikuo, what are you doing? Put me down now!"

"You can't tell me what to do, nor can you make me." HE'S MOCKING ME NOW. He's so _**infuriating**_!

He proceeded to throw me into his car and drive away.

"I can't believe you just did that." I glared at him and he started laughing. Like, _cracking up. _"What's so funny?"

"Your face! With your pout, it's just-" He started laughing again. "It's adorable." He smiled as we drove into my driveway. My parents won't be home for a week since they're on some business trip. Which I'm a little hurt that they decided to tell me in a text message, especially since it was in the middle of class. Best parents ever, right?

"Your parents aren't home?" Mikuo asked.

"No. They won't be home for a week." He suddenly pulled out his keys and walked me to my door. Then he walked into my house.

"What're you doing?"

"Coming to hang out with you, duh."

How come I have a feeling that it's going to be a long day..?

**BUD DADA DAH! I finally updated! :D**

**Isucksobad. I promise to update within a few days... Sometimes. **

**Review? ;D You know you want to... xD**


	4. Chapter 4

Something new I've learned about Mikuo? He has no problem making himself at home. He made his way to my room right after he said he was gonna hang out with me, he laid down on my bed. I followed him up to my room so he wouldn't go on my laptop. As you (the audience), knows, I have private stuff on there! He would know from reading the blog about our date that it was me who made it. Then he would laugh in my face and break up with me.

"Hey, come over here." He commanded me. I sighed, but still complied. He grabbed my waist and pulled me down on the bed next to me. I honestly didn't know humans could be that close to each other.

"W-what _are_ you doing..?" I asked blushing like a tomato when his lips got dangerously close to my neck.

"Having a little fun with my Hot Little Princess," he paused for a moment before adding, "That's my nickname for you, by the way."

"Why, of _all _the nicknames in the world, would you pick Hot Little Princess?" I said while trying to squirm away from him.

"I dunno." He then moved on top of me and pinned my wrists above my head. Oh God, what's he doing? He was smirking the whole time too. My eyes widened as he bent down and kissed me on the lips lightly. D'aww... It was such a cliche kiss.

"Because you're hot," He pulled away, but went back to my lips just as quick. "You're short compared to me," Another kiss, then more talking, "And you're my princess. Obviously." Then things started getting more, er, not PG rated. Mikuo licked my lips and his hands made their way to my buttoned shirt. He pressed his tongue harder, seeking for entrance. I opened my mouth and let him do what he wanted while I just sort of sat there blushing. My hands found the buttons of his school shirt and started undoing them. Unknowingly of course. It couldn't really be helped.

Then, my hands touched something hard, and I realized I had opened _his _shirt completely; I blushed tomato-red.

After a minute we fell off of my bed and were making out in the floor. He was rubbing my back as I tangled my hands in his hair. I felt his hand wander down to my skirt and start to tug it down a bit. I'm just now realizing that we both weren't wearing shirts... Holy crap. His lips left my mouth and he started kissing my neck. Meanwhile, my skirt's tugged down and I'm sure he saw my underwear. I blushed the most I ever had in my life. W-what if I lose my virginity? Oh gosh. No no, that can't happen. I pushed him away from me, no matter how much I didn't want to.

"I'm sorry Mikuo, it's just..." I trailed off, looking anywhere but at him.

"Yeah, 's cool. It was my fault anyway." He chuckled and started to walk away from me while buttoning his shirt. Aww, he was actually blushing! How cute.

"Where are you going?" I asked, buttoning my shirt as well.

"I'm going to make you dinner, in return for the awesome make out session." He smirked at me and walked out of my room.

I feel like I'm in for a lot with this relationship.

x01x

"No wonder you're so damn skinny, you have no food in your house! Seriously, how do you live?" He gaped at me as he looked through my cupboards.

"Incredibly easy. My mom hardly ever stays at home, and well... my dad's left us, so I only have to cook for myself." I explained. I don't really think Mikuo knew my Dad had left us. He stopped talking to me right before, so I was pretty much alone back then.

"Your dad left..?" I was right, he didn't know.

"Right after you stopped talking to me, he cheated on my mom and married the chick." I glared at nothing in particular. He looked shocked.

"Wow... Miku, I didn't know. Sorry..."

I hate when things get awkward.

"It's cool. It was a while ago, I'm over it." He didn't say anything else after that. Damn, he probably doesn't want a girlfriend with emotional baggage.

"I found some ramen. I'll just make us that. Go to your room so I can surprise you."

"With what? You're just making rame-"

"JUST GO WOMAN." I put my hands up.

"Okay, okay!" I walked upstairs. I hope he doesn't burn my house down. That'd suck pretty bad.

**~hashahasha~**

"MIKU, COME DOWN HERE I'M DONE." I heard Mikuo yell from downstairs. I wonder what he decided to do with the ramen that was so secretive.

I hope he didn't expect me to wear fancy clothes, because I'm only wearing my pajamas and my hair is tied up and away from my face. I walked down the stairs to find a fancy looking meal.

How the hell did he take packaged ramen, and make it amazing? Dimmed lights, candles. Wow. I'm probably blushing, he did all this for me..?

"Well this is nice." I muttered as he pulled my chair out for me. He sat down across from me, grinning. He really does have a nice smile...

"I did it all for you." I looked down, blushing once more.

"You should've told me, I look like crap." I pouted. He smiled again, rolling his eyes at me.

"Be quiet, you look beautiful, Miku."

"T-thanks." We ate, laughing and cracking jokes about our least favorite teachers, talked about our favorite types of music, favorite tv shows, then cleaned up and went back up to my room, where we layed down together until he had to leave. I sat up on my bed, looking out the window.

As much as I don't want to admit it, I'm falling in love with him.

**~hashahasha~ (MIKUO'S POV)**

I wonder what I'm going to do. I'm actually freaking falling for this girl, who's heart I'm supposed to break. She letting me in and breaking down her emotional wall, and I'm going to completely ruin her and make her have to rebuild those walls. I'm so going to Hell.  
>She's also getting suspicious. Lily, being the bitch she is, totally almost let it slip that we've been hooking up, even after I asked Miku out. That, I admit, is sucky of me. All's I have to do is get her to fall for me, take her to Prom or something (which is coming up pretty soon...), have sex with her, and break her heart. Nope, this isn't going to be easy, considering I'm actually starting to have feelings for her.<p>

I decided it would just be easy to text Lily, but as we did things, I couldn't help but imagine Miku.

God I'm such a pervert.

I sighed and pushed Lily off me.

"It's late, you should go home." I told her, not making eye contact.

"You're falling for that little nerd, aren't you?" She smirked at me as she got dressed.

"Shut up Lily. I'm not, I'm just doing what I'm supposed to, tricking her into thinking I am..." I'm a good liar...

"Whatever, when you break her heart and try to apologize, just remember who you'll come crawling back to when she won't take you back~" She said in a sing-song-y voice.

"Screw you."

"You just did," she chuckled and walked out. I ran a hand through my hair.

Shit.

**OH HEY GUYS, I FINALLY UPDATED? YES, I DID.**

**I'm sincerely sorry it took so long. :c**

**I REALLY, TRULY AM.**

**Review..? Heh...  
>Nyoro~n <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Blogging My Heart ch. 5

**Dear readers.**

**I would just like to inform you that life is pretty awesome for the most part. c: **

**Mko and I are still together, and I'll be updating you guys! **

**I don't have much to say... :D**

**.**

Mikuo and I were talking at lunch a few weeks later.

"If you said your dad left you guys, how come your parents go on business trips together?" He asked me, confused. Hell, my family situation confuses me too. I wonder why he brought it up now though.

"Well, he cheated on my mom, married the girl he cheated with, but sometimes _they _get into fights too, so he lives with us sometimes. That's why he was fighting with my mom the other day, plus, they still work together so it's just easier for him to stay here so they can carpool or something like that," I rolled my eyes. "I know, it's really freaking confusing and I hate it. My parents suck ass." I chuckled nervously. Mikuo just shook his head and played with his food, not eating any of it.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, eyebrows raised. He looked up with a guilty expression.

What is with this kid and being guilty around me? He's just making me more suspicious. I mean, God damn.

"What's wrong with me? Nothing's wrong with me! I'm perfectly fine, honestly. In fact, I've never been bet-" I cut him off, putting my finger on his lips.

"Chill. I just asked what's wrong." He smirked at me and licked my finger. I blushed, rolling my eyes at him, "You're such a pervert, I swear."

"But I'm your pervert!" We started laughing together. He grabbed my hand and locked our fingers together.

"So I was think we should go out or something tonight." I brought up. Just as he was about to respond, Lily walked over and sat down next to him.

"Hey Mikuo." She wrapped her arms around him, pretty much sitting in his lap.

Bitch, please. That is my man.

He moved her arms away from him and I smirked. Come at me Lily. She then turned to me and sneered. Er, what? She was about to say something bitchy, I'm sure, but Mikuo stopped her.

"You better not try to start shit with my girl Lily." HA, HE'S DEFENDING ME FINALLY.

"I wasn't Mikuo. In all honesty, you're going to be the one to screw this relationship up, not me." She walked away. The hell is she talking about? Ugh.

"What's she talking about..?" Mikuo just looked down.

"I don't even know, she's dumb."

"Relationships are supposed to involve trust. Why do I feel like I can't trust you? It seems like you try to keep secrets, and Lily always just says weird crap like that. I mean, what the heck?" He glared at me.

"Are you accusing me of something?"

"No! Where'd you even get that from? I just said I feel like I can't trust you."

"Well that's your problem, isn't it?" He stood up, about to walk away. Dammit.

"I'm sorry, okay? I just don't know why you act all mysterious sometimes. We've been dating a month, so I think you can tell me things by now..." He paused, considering whether or not he was going to walk away from me or not.

"You can trust me, you know."

"I hope so..."

"So how 'bout that date later? You know what, you should come see my parents again, they haven't seen you in forever." He grinned at me.

"I love how we just argued over something serious, and now you're all happy again. You're like a girl with your mood swings and whatnot." I giggled. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Not in bed I'm not," He winked at me and I blushed, "Seriously though, they'd be super happy if you did."

"Sure, I guess. They're not all uppity now that they're rich, right?"

"Eh... Not really. They always used to tell me to marry you though, so I don't think they'll mind if I bring home a girl they actually like." D'aw. His parents want us to get married... This makes me happy.

"Aw, let's go after school."

"Alrighty~"

~hasha~

Mikuo took me home before we went to his house. I was frantically trying to find something nice to wear, throwing many things out of my closet and onto Mikuo.

"Miku, calm down. You already look fine." I turned to him with a murderous look. His face paled.

"No. I do not look fine. You do not understand the magnitude of this problem, Mikuo!" He got off the bed and walked up to me, pushing me against my wall.

"You. Look. Fine." I stuck my tounge out at him. "Don't do that, I'll be tempted to stick my tounge in your mouth." He chuckled.

I giggled at him, and started walking him over to my bed and laying him down. I'm feeling oddly brave right now...

"Miku... what're you doing..?" He asked as I got on top of him.

"Nothing..." I said before nipping at his bottom lip and getting off of him. He looked so angry. Mission accomplished.

"Nope. You can't just do that and expect me not to do anything to you."

"Really? 'Cause I just did." I smirked, but stopped when I saw his devious grin. He pinned me down onto the bed.

"It's funny, because I'm on the top now." He leaned down and started kissing me. Deciding to not be all flustered for once, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He licked at my bottom lip, and with no hesitation, I let him do what he wanted.

Before we knew it, a half hour had went by of us just kissing. I pushed him off of me.

"What the hell? I thought we were having fun." He pouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Weren't your parents expecting us a while ago?"

"Oh shit. Let's go."

~hasha~

We arrived to his house in about twenty minutes.

I'm still not really familiar with it, I've only been to it once during a party, so no time to explore or anything. Mikuo grinned, taking my hand in his. We walked through the large hallway before we arrived to what was the living room. It looked even bigger with the lights on. Over in the far corner was a pair of matching armchairs, both of which held occupants. One was an older male with blue hair turning silver at his temples and the other was a petite woman with curled teal hair. Both of them were familiar to me.

They were like my other parents at a time.

"Mom, Dad, you remember Miku. She's my girlfriend now." He wrapped an arm around my waist, bringing me close to him. I blushed slightly with a smile on my face. His mother laughed happily.

"I knew it! I knew you would get together one day!" She did a little happy dance and I giggled. Same old Mitsu Hatsune. His father stood up and pulled me away from Mikuo, hugging me.

"We've missed you Miku! What happened?" Takashi asked me.

"Er, well. Mikuo and I just kind of drifted apart for a while, but now we're together and-" I smiled up at him.

"And we're completely happy." He grinned after finishing my sentence. His mom giggled.

"Why don't we catch up over dinner?" His dad offered. Mikuo and I sat next to each other, holding hands while eating.

Yep. It's official. I love him.

I just hope he loves me back.

~hasha~

After dinner his parents asked me to stay the night.

It's like they want us to have sex.

HA, I SAID YES THOUGH...

I walked into Mikuo's room. It's huge. His walls are painted blue and he's got white carpet.

For him being a teenage boy, it's pretty neat. I turn to him, smiling. He just locked his door...

Hm...

"I like your ro-" His lips cut my sentence off, soon followed by his tounge. I moan as quiet as possible, embarrassed as hell.

Woah nelly.

He pushed me down onto his bed, his hands moving under my shirt. He stops kissing my lips and moves to my neck, all while slipping my shirt off.

I'm so glad I wore a pretty bra...

"Do you want to have sex with me?" He's so blunt... It doesn't take me long to reply.

"I-I... Y-yes." He grins widely and kisses me again.

And then time slowed down for me. It hurt having sex for the first time, but I'm so in love with him that I don't even care.

Besides, he promised it would be better the second time. Ehehehe...

I can't believe I lost my virginity to the boy of my dreams...

After we're done I just kind of lay down with my head on his chest and his arms around me.

"I love you..." I whispered. He hugged me closer to him, stroking my hair.

"I love you too."  
>Yep, my life is perfect right now.<p>

**OMINOUS TO BE CONTINUED... BUH BUH BUMMMM.**

**Drama's about to be starting up yo'.  
>no doubt.<strong>

**C: REVIEW?**


	6. Chapter 6

So, Mikuo hasn't spoken to me in a few days... Not to mention I'm a little, no, _a lot _stressed right now.

Exams are coming up and I've been studying really hard.  
>Lily keeps smirking at me for reasons I do not know.<p>

Mikuo isn't really ignoring me, but I feel like we're growing distant somehow.

And the last thing's got me really scared.

When Mikuo left after we uh... had sex and stuff, I realized we hadn't used a condom.

I freaked out, but decided to wait 'till Monday to talk to Rin about it.  
>Which is today.<p>

"Rin, I need to talk to you right now." I call to her at lunch. We walk into the hallway.

"Er, is everything alright Miku? You look... less than perfect..."

"I'm stressed out of my mind! Mikuo and I had sex an-" Rin cut me off grinning.

"You guys had sex? FINALLY! Len owes me ten bucks."

"What? Why? Actually, I don't want to know. Back to the point though, we didn't use a condom... I'm gonna get pregnant!" I wailed. Rin just chuckled at my behavior.

"This is hilarious."

"HOW?"

"Well, I'm assuming Mikuo pulled out."

"Oh... Yeah, he did," Rin stifled her laughter as I blushed, "But he also hasn't spoken to me in a while." Rin's eyebrow's furrowed.

"Hm, I'll talk to him for you, if you want." She offered.

"Alright..."

Well at least I'm not pregnant.

Eheheh... I overreacted...

**~hasha~**

After school, Mikuo drove me home like usual.

"Sorry I haven't talked to you as much as I should've after we had sex..." He brought up almost as soon as I sat down in the passenger's seat.

"Um, I just thought I did something wrong or something." I looked at him, brushing my bangs out of my eyes. He grinned at me, pushing my hair behind my ear, like in those romantic, cliche movies. Not that I mind.

"You did nothing wrong, babe." I smiled.

"It's funny, I freaked out thinking I was pregnant afterwards." I confessed sheepishly. He started cracking up.

"Seriously? That's hilarious." He wiped a tear from his eyes as he parked in my driveway. I pouted.

"Is not! I was scared out of my mind!" I couldn't help but laugh along with him as we walked into my house.

I put my backpack to the side, and kicked off my shoes.

"I'm gonna go change into PJs real quick." I muttered, going upstairs and putting on sweats and a t-shirt, not caring how I looked at the moment. I took off all of my make up and put my hair in a messy bun. I took my contacts off and put on my glasses. When I walked downstairs, Mikuo was smiling at me. I felt kind of like a princess, coming down the stairs to meet my prince, even though I certainly didn't look like one right now.

I sat down on my sofa.

"So what do you wanna do?" I asked Mikuo.

He smirked, "Oh nothing..." He said as he nonchalantly sat down and placed his hand on my side, pulling my sweats down a bit. I blushed. This could definitely lead to sex again... I kind of want some quality time instead. It seems like we're always just making out or something. I looked at him, surprised at my ability to look him in the eyes at the moment.

"Um, Mikuo. I thought since we kiss... a lot... that today we could just cuddle or something..?" I blushed, realizing how that probably sounds stupid to him. Instead of him laughing, he removed his hand and stood up. He's gonna leave because I suggested cuddling... I'm such an idiot...

Rather than walking up the door, he went upstairs to my room, shortly coming back with _The Little Mermaid_. He put it in the DVD player and sat down, pulling me into his embrace and covering us with a blanket. My head rested on his chest, and I could hear his heartbeat.

We watched the movie, singing along with every song in the movie.

As 'Kiss the Girl' came on, he tilted my head up and lightly kissed me. I smiled, eventually falling asleep on him.

This is why I love him.

**~hasha~**

Mikuo left around eleven last night because we watched Disney movies forever after I woke up. I easily went back to sleep, content as could be.

But I accidentally overslept...

I rushed to get ready for school, skipping breakfast in the process.

I honestly would've skipped if I hadn't wanted to see Mikuo today. I smiled just from thinking about him and how much I love him. I caught the bus to school, figuring that Mikuo thought I was just not going to school today.

I walked in, most people already in their classes.

But I heard two familiar voices arguing.

"Don't say a fucking word to Miku, Lily. I love her now, why can't you accept that? I'm calling off the dare." I looked and saw Mikuo and Lily.

What dare..?

I hid behind a corner, not proud of snooping, but I didn't care at the moment. I walked towards them a little, neither of them noticing me.

"C'mon Mikuo, you must not've loved her too much if you're sleeping with me while you guys are dating. And the dare was to make her fall in love with you and then break her heart, how could you just flake out? She's not even worth it. She's nerdy, annoying, weird. What do you see in her? I can't believe you were her best friend at one point. It's actually kind of funny." She laughed.

I dropped my books to the ground, their attention turning to me. Lily smirked and Mikuo's face paled.

"M-Miku..."

"I-it was all a dare? You just dated me to h-hurt me..?" I let out a small sob, "I loved you though! I gave you everything I had! W-why woul-would you do this to me? You told me you loved me Mikuo..." More tears rolled down my cheeks, and I could see Lily giggling. Mikuo walked towards me.

"You don't understand, I do lov-"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at him, now furious, "How easy was it, huh? How easy was it knowing you were going to break my heart? I bet you thought it was damn hilarious."

"N-no, I-"

"And you were sleeping with Lily? She's a no good **slut**! No... You're the slut Mikuo. I can't believe I loved you." I picked my books up and ran away crying.

I can't believe he did this to me...

I gave him everything I could.  
>Hell, I gave him my virginity!<p>

I loved him so much... and he just... he just didn't care this whole entire time. Three months of my life wasted on him. I ran into my house and up to my room, sobbing to no end.

I opened my laptop.

**Dear bloggers. **

**FML****.  
>I won't be on for a while, just got my heart broken.<br>thanks for being here with me this whole time guys. I couldn't do half the things I do without you.**

**Bye...**

I turned it off and layed down, thinking about Mikuo.

I wonder how long it's gonna take to get over him.

**OH NOES GUYS.**

**D;**

**sucktastic, huh?  
>TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE UPDATE THOUGH! :D<br>Because I make you wait forever.**

**School started, so I won't be able to write as much. :c  
>I'm not going to discontinue anything though. xD<br>BAI.**

**Review? :3 **


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning and stared at myself in the mirror. Dark circles, my hair's a mess, my eyes are red...

Well isn't that just _awesome._ I looked at the picture taped to my mirror. It was from when Mikuo and I had gotten our pictures in a photo booth. I ripped it off the mirror and tore it in half. I felt more tears make their way down my cheeks and wiped at them furiously. I don't give a fuck about him anymore. He probably thought it was hilarious. I can't believe I fell for the whole 'I just want to be your friend' bull. God, I'm so stupid...

I put on make up, hiding the majority of my face issues. I sighed, "Well don't you look pretty today!" I said sarcastically, half mocking what Mikuo would say to me every morning. I mentally slapped myself.

'Stop thinking about him, you idiot.' I grabbed my bag and walked out my door to go to school.

_Oh I just can't wait for today! _

I need to stop being so sarcastic...

**~~~hasha~~~**

The minute I walked into school, I noticed the countless stares from my peers. Ugh. I heard things like, 'I hope she's okay,' 'Serves her right for stealing MY Mikuo' I rolled my eyes at that one. Stupid, dumb fangirls...

And then of course there was Mikuo, who had already moved on and was kissing Lily passionately against a locker.

Right in front of me.

Haha, I really do hate him. As soon as I walked by, he pulled away and started to say something to me. I cut him off, "Save it. I don't want to talk to you anymore." he closed his mouth and looked down.

Hmph. If he thinks he feels sad, he doesn't know the half of it...

Lily pulled her back to him and they continued their kiss.

...Miku don't care. Miku don't give a shit.

Oh God, I'm going crazy.

I walked into class and sat down in the back of the room. I usually sit in the front, but my seat's next to Mikuo, so hell no to that. I took my seat next to some quiet girl, I think her name's Rui. She looked at me with big gold eyes. I flinched at her intense gaze.

"U-um, hi..." I mumbled. She suddenly grinned at me. My eyes widened slightly in suprise.

"Hello! You're that one girl, Miku! You're the talk of the school. I personally think you should've slapped him, but whatever." Maybe she's not as quiet as I thought...

"Yep... That's me..." I muttered, sadness laced in my voice. She frowned.

"I'm sorry about the whole thing..." I shrugged at her.

"It's fine, don't worry."

Mikuo had strolled into class and walked into the back of the room where I was sitting.

"Miku... We really need to talk..." He said awkwardly. I examined his face. His eyes were dull, he had dark circles under his eyes too, as well as red eyes and messy hair... I hadn't noticed earlier... I wonder if he honestly felt bad or not.

"There's nothing to talk about." I said stubbornly. If he thinks I'm going to forgive him a day later, he's insane. I lost any respect I had for him... but as much as I hate to admit it, I still love him.

...Kinda.

"Please..." he pleaded. His eyes were watering, he looked like he wanted to break down, right there in the middle of class. I hesitantly stood up. I looked to Rui briefly and she gave a thumbs up.

..We could be good friends.

Anyway, Mikuo led me out of class into the hallway. We had a substitute teacher today, and they didn't care.

Almost immediately after we were out of the class, Mikuo hugged me tightly and bawled into my shoulder like a baby. I heard him mumble things like, 'I'm so so sorry' and 'I really do love you. More than my life.' I had blushed at that.

"M-Mikuo..." I muttered, patting his back awkwardly, "Don't cry..." He pulled away from me and looked me dead in the eyes. He leaned forward and kissed me. I blushed and almost started to kiss back. I missed the familiar feel of his lips against mine...

But I pulled away. He looked at me with hurt filled eyes, as if _I _was the one who started this...

"Do you still love me?" he asked suddenly.

I didn't even have to think about this. Of course I still loved him.

"Y-yes..."

"Then why won't you kiss me?"

...He's so dense...

"Because when I kiss you, I feel hurt, broken. I know that during the time we were dating, your lips were on some other girls'. You don't understand the pain I feel, Mikuo... God, why'd you have to be so stupid? Why would you accept a dare like that? Did you even remember back when we were kids? When we made a promise to get married one day... Gosh, I know that probably wouldn't have happened, but still..." at this point I was just ranting. Tears were spilling over the rims of my eyes. "I gave myself to you and everything. Dammit, I _would've _married you! But now I know that none of those feelings were real on your part. That's probably what hurts the most in this whole mess..."

Mikuo stared at me with wide eyes, "I don't know why I did the dare. I should've asked you out on my own. You're by far the most amazing girl I've ever been with. I love you. I might not've realized that at first, but I do. God dammit, I really do. You were my world. My everything. I can't even tell you how sorry I am that I hurt you. I hate myself because of it... G-God, I'm so s-sorry..." he sobbed. I frowned.

"M-Mikuo... Maybe we could... Maybe we could be friends." I suggested. There was no way in hell I would be in a relationship with him... yet. He looked at me with those dull eyes. I hate seeing that... His lower lip was quivering a bit, and I almost felt guilty.

"O-okay... Yeah, we can be... friends." he said the word with distaste and wrinkled his nose. I smiled sheepishly, not sure what to say. He held his arms out to me.

"Goodbye hug..?" he asked. I laughed sadly and wrapped my arms around him. He hugged back tightly, resting his chin on top of my head. He kissed my forehead when he pulled away.

"Well... We should probably get back to class before people start thinking we eloped to Canada..." I laughed to lighten the mood. He cracked a smile.

"Yeah..."

The rest of class went by pretty good. I sat by Mikuo, Rui, Rin, and Meiko at lunch. Besides the fact that Rin tried to claw his eyes out, that went smoothly.

Suddenly though, while we were all eating, Mikuo bursts out and says, "I quit football. lol."

and yes, he really said 'lol.'

"What? Why? You were our school's best player!" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I just don't think reputations are all that important anymore." he shrugged at me.

"...You're insane." Rin spoke up, glaring at him.

"And proud." he grinned. Rin rolled her eyes at him.

Rui's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "I wish I would've been here earlier in the year so I could understand all this drama better..." she muttered. I laughed.

"Trust me, you don't want to have any part in this drama." Mikuo nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah..." he said awkwardly.

"Of course there wouldn't be any drama if certain people wouldn't accept stupid ass dares to break innocent girls' hearts." I said nonchalantly. I looked up from my food to see everyone staring at me with wide eyes. Mikuo looked hurt.

"Maybe certain people were just being idiots, and decided not to try to hurt said innocent girl in the end because he fell in love with her." he muttered.

"Or maybe they just wanted to get into certain girls pants." I glared at him.

"That's not true!" he argued. "Miku. I swear to God... I freaking love you; it's pissing me off that you don't see that." he huffed.

"Maybe I would believe you if you didn't fuck Lily while we dated and accept a dare to hurt me." I sneered. By this point we were both standing up and basically just yelling at each other. The majority of the lunchroom was watching us.

"God dammit. Why are you making this so difficult for me?"

"Because you don't deserve to have it easy!" he groaned.

"You're so hard headed. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have done half the things I did with you. I'll prove that I love you, one way or another, so prepare yourself."

"No. Not gonna happen." I said stubbornly.

"Ugh. You are the most difficult person I've ever met." he glared at me.

"Deal with it."

"I will, because I love you." he grinned at me evily. I groaned. He leaned over the table and kissed me.

"Stop it!" I blushed.

"Nope." he stuck his tongue out at me and sat back down.

Well. This is going to be fun!

**OHMYGOSH.**

**AN UPDATE?**

**LE GASP.**

**I actually have been writing this chapter for a long time. I don't like it though. -_- ugh.**

**well yeah..**

**review.**

**:D**


End file.
